The present invention relates in general to detachable automobile hardtops and more particularly to an apparatus for removing and reinstalling the hardtop of an automobile.
Removing an automobile hardtop manually is a strenuous task which easily requires at least two to three people to handle it efficiently. This task is generally difficult, time-consuming, and also involves a considerable risk of damaging the hardtop or the automobile body while handling. Several apparatuses are known in the art which are exclusively meant for handling the automobile hardtops.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,104 to Garbiso discloses an overhead hoist and sling apparatus for removing, storing, and replacing a removable automobile hardtop. The apparatus comprises an overhead hoist supporting a sling comprised of sling members. The sling members extend around and under opposite extremities of the hardtop and across the underside of the hardtop such that the sling members support the hardtop with a cradling action when the hoist is operated to lift the sling to an elevated storage position. Certain of the sling members are spaced by a stabilizing member so as to maintain the cradled hardtop in a balanced position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,542 to Brasell discloses a device for lifting removable automobile tops. The device comprises a longitudinal member connected to a hoist, upper and lower crossbars laterally extending from the longitudinal member. The upper and lower crossbars are arranged such that they envelope the vehicle top. Protective pads are provided on each end of the lower crossbar so that the underside of the top abuts the pads. Also, a protective pad is provided at the front of the longitudinal member such that the pad abuts the topside of the vehicle top. The device enables the vehicle top to be supported in a balanced horizontal position upon the application of a lifting force to the longitudinal member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,177, Fritz discloses a method of hoisting an automobile hardtop. The method incorporates a hoist for lifting a web strap having end hooks for attachment to the side ends of the hardtop. The method further makes use of a cable having end hooks for balancing hardtop such that the rear portion of the hardtop is elevated first.
The present invention is simpler as compared to the above disclosed art. Particularly when compared to the Fritz method of hoisting an automobile hardtop, the present invention eliminates the risk of damage by providing a means for engaging the side pins of the hardtop as opposed to hooks which engage the sides of the hardtop. The objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.